The Quest for the Silver Owl
by C. J. Selgas
Summary: Abigail Cook discovered she was a demigod after a busted field trip, after making new friends in Camp Half - Blood, having relationship problems and daddy problems,she and her friends get sent on a quest to retrieve a silver owl belonging to Athena, the goddess of wisdom.


**This is my fourth story on so please Read and review!**

**Abigail`s POV**

The field trip turned okay, until those annoying _harpies_ came.

If you`re asking about the harpy thing, I guess you haven`t studied geek myth- err, Greek Mythology.

But then if you`re interested in the other things I said, like when the field trip was busted by the harpies, behave like a kid and listen to my story.

I wouldn`t start this with _Once upon a time _since I knew you aren`t a kid anymore, _It all started _when I looked at the window of the school bus, the field trip is starting, beside me is Julia, my best friend.

My name is Abigail Cook, 15 years old, dyslexia and ADHD kill me, and my mom is Joanna Cook, my father…. I dunno where he`d gone, but I guess he divorced with mom; I have strait brown hair, black eyes and tan skin.

The bus` engine started, as I looked at the window I realized the field trip has started.

Julia sat silently beside me; her nose stuck on a book (not literally), beside her was my other best friend, Geoffrey, and beside Geoffrey were his crutches.

If you hadn`t known yet, Geoffrey had a strange limp on his legs, a muscle disease that keeps him from walking, if you want other information about him, Geoffrey has shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, a flat nose and tan skin.

Julia on the other hand, was born blind on the right eye, since someone punched her mother while being prego with her; she has black hair that is always tied in a ponytail, a blue eye, and pale skin.

As the trip continued, our teacher, Mr. Huph, taught us about the history of World War I & II, always stumbling when the bus meets bumps.

As he reached the middle of his lecture, a huge explosion hit the right side of the bus, thank god were on the left side.

Pupils screamed, including us, we tried to reach the exit, but before I could open the door, a thing, something, blocked me.

It had a face that looked like Gollum, bat-like wings and sharp teeth; I wish it would not say 'My Precious!'

"Demigod flesh! Cuppycake would be satisfied!" it hissed.

I`m surprised my classmates didn`t freak out, who would never freak out in front of such a creepy creature?

It grabbed me by neck, I tried to escape its grasp but it was no use, then I did one thing….. I screamed.

It made the monster choke me even more, I was losing air, I don`t know what to do, I tried kicking it but it was no use.

Before the monster could completely kill me an arrow pierced it`s eye, it started to turn to dust, another arrow went straight into its stomach and it turned into dust.

I turned around to see Julia with a bow and arrow, how did she do that with one eye blinded?

"What the- how did you- what the hell is happening?" I stuttered.

"No time to explain, come on!" Geoffrey suddenly appeared beside and grabbed my hand; we went out with Julia following behind our back.

Before we could escape two more harpies growled at us, man why are there add-ons?

"Child of Death! A pleasure to eat you!" the first one hissed, it seems to be talking to Julia.

Child of Death? What does that mean?

The first harpy pounced on Julia, the other one lunged at us.

"Abigail! Come on!" Geoffrey shouted, I didn`t notice the he didn't use his crutches.

"How about Julia?" I asked.

"I can take care of myself! Try to escape that harpy!" Julia replied while trying to block the harpy`s bites with her bow.

I ran alongside Geoffrey as the other harpy chased us around, it was an empty street so no one can see two teenagers running for their life.

**Julia`s POV**

If you`re asking why I shot a harpy with an ancient like, real bow and arrow, it is because I am a demigod, according to Geoffrey.

My demigod life started two days before this attack, but the monster that attacked me is a Laistrygonian, as the fight was in progress, Geoffrey suddenly lost his pants, revealing furry legs and two manicured hooves.

He explained me everything, but it was a long story.

I had difficulty escaping the harpy since it always stayed on the right side, where my blind eye was placed, curse the thug who punched my mom.

I kicked its stomach and knocked it down, it replied by giving a hard blow on my side that sent me flying and hitting a wall, I clutched my side and saw my cellphone fall to the ground.

I gasped and tried to get it, but the harpy was the first to pick it.

It looked at the cellphone, and hissed: "A cellphone that has only two buttons, on and off, interesting!"

"Please, don`t push the button," I pleaded, fear growing inside me.

"Do you think I would obey you, demigod?" it growled, he pushed the on button.

_Great, just great_, the Gollum wannabe pushed the button.

I felt stabbing pain on my back, my spine grew multiple bones that grew until it gave two bloody holes in which it came out, blood started to pour on my back, feathers grew from the additional bones, that was now a meter long.

My wings are coming out.

My mom said that I had these wings since I was born, she said I almost died when it grew, she gave me the cellphone when my wings grew again, I was ten when that happened, I don`t know why, but I think I was cursed.

The monster seemed to take pity on me because he pushed the off button, my wings went back to my spine and I hit the ground, coughing up blood.

"This would be a good gadget to torture you!" it hissed.

I remembered what it said earlier, about me being the child of Death, not the death without the capital D, the Death with the capital D; I think this has to be connected with my wings.

I heard Gollum wannabe push the button again, and like the same, pain started to kill me, my wings sprouted out, this time it is two meters long, the exact size of my wings.

More blood started to pour down my back, I was starting to lose consciousness, the last thing I saw was a gold sword piercing straight to the harpy`s heart, then everything went black.

**Geoffrey`s POV**

I`ll explain you everything, from the creeping Laistrygonian attack to the friggin harpy attack.

I`m really not a good storyteller, but I`ll try my best.

But not now, cuz` a friggin harpy is chasin` me `n Abby in this empty road! The bus was empty too, since all the innocent mortals have escaped, not even asking for help.

"When are we going to stop?" Abigail asked me.

"As soon as the harpy dies." I shouted back, Oh, I`m stupid, how would the harpy die when no one is going to kill it?

I remembered that I need to give Abigail a weapon; I reached for my pocket and grabbed a golden necklace with a sword shaped amulet hanging on it.

"Abigail! Catch!" I shouted and threw the necklace towards her.

She looked confused and asked: "Am I supposed to fight the harpy with a necklace?"

"Wear it!" I replied.

She followed me, she wore the necklace, suddenly, her left hand started to glow, after blinding the supposed-to-eat-Abigail harpy, in her hand rested the celestial bronze sword, Efsevis.

"Slash its mouth!" I shouted, Abigail got startled and screamed when she heard the harpy`s growl, it made her slash its face.

The harpy hissed, it covered its blood-covered face and lunged at Abigail, it opened its mouth, Abigail got the chance the enter her sword in the harpy`s mouth and it pierced its throat, the harpy growled and dug its claws deep into Abigail`s right arm, Abigail screamed but gave one last blow by stabbing its stomach, then it exploded to dust.

Before it turned to dust, the harpy screamed: "I will kill you! You and that child of Death!"

Child of Death, I remembered Julia, what happened to her?

I quickly grabbed Abigail, who was clutching her injured arm, she looked startled and asked: "W-what`s up Geoff?"

"Julia may be in trouble!" I shouted in a worry tone.

Abigail understood and weakly followed me, I helped her up, we ran so far from the place where the attack started that we ran for hours, we passed the trees and yeah, we passed the way to Camp Half-Blood.

A few minutes later we heard screams and a huge and Gollum like laugh nearby, it must be Julia!

We ran faster, until we saw Mr. Gollum with a… cellphone? Near him was a bloody Julia, who had bloody… wings? What happening `ere?

Julia started to lose consciousness, Abigail threw her sword strait to the stomach of the harpy, and like that, it was dead, I grabbed Julia, I noticed her wings, two meters tall, with black feathers crowding on it, the only thing scaring me was that the thing gripping the feather were her bones.

Abigail stumbled, clutching her right arm tightly, I helped her up too, great, and I really need a companion right now.

I rushed to the Camp Half-Blood passage way, but before I could reach the gate, I heard a screech, man, why do they have an add on?

I put Julia and Abigail softly on the ground, now it is time for me to do the action.

I grabbed my crutch, which I have been holding since the attack, I twisted it`s head and it transformed into a club, a gift from my father, the former Pan (Zeus said Grover must be addressed as Lord Pan in TLO, but Geoffrey is just Grover`s son).

I lunged at it and broke its jaw, it wanted to hiss at me but the jaw kept her from doing it.

I hit it`s right eye and it growled, I punched it strait on the face and gave a giant hit with my club that it was stabbed by a tree branch, it successfully hissed before dissolving into golden dust.

I panted heavily and remembered Abigail and Julia, I tried to help them up again, but I collapsed along with them.

**Thanks for reading! And if you want your OC to be added, just IM or review.**


End file.
